Revelations From The Heart
by Vix of TARDIS
Summary: Revelations about Ayame and Mine, as individuals and as a couple. For 20 Fruits, Live Journal's 20 Facts community for Fruits Basket.
1. Revelation 1: Sohma Ayame

**Growing Up**

Before Yuki was born, Ayame was the center of his parents' attention -- not because of their love for him, but for the benefits that being parents of one of the juunishi provided. After Yuki was born, Ayame was relegated to the background, and was expected to go against his naturally outgoing personality, and already ingrained sense of superiority, to take his "rightful" place as subordinate to the Rat. Ayame did not make the adjustment well.

Ayame always absolutely hated being ignored, and he was ignored quite a lot by his parents, especially after Yuki was born. There were benefits, however, in that because he was ignored, Ayame could do pretty much everything he wanted, and as he got older, he also had access to enough funds with which to do it. His parents didn't want to bother, so they often threw money at him. It was much more convenient that way, and contributed to Ayame's sense of entitlement, before he really was old enough to know the difference.

Ayame had a series of nannies while he was growing up. He'd developed his afore-mentioned sense of superiority from watching his rather snobbish mother, and from what little he saw of his father, and would not let the nannies forget that his position was above theirs. This resulted in several of the nannies quitting, or being paid off. When Yuki was born, however, Ayame lost most of his real or imagined power. Even so, like his parents, his nannies simply allowed him to do what he wanted as long as it didn't interfere with the Head of the Family's orders.

Ayame realized that his family didn't really care about him when he got sick in school one day, and it took almost until the end of the day for anyone to come and pick him up. As it happened, baby Yuki was sick that day as well, and while everybody seemed quite worried about Yuki's well being, all Ayame remembered them doing for him was confining him to his room, while telling him not to go anywhere near Yuki's room, lest the baby catch Ayame's illness. Before this, Ayame had been fairly indifferent to his younger brother, only barely noticing the changes in his elders' attitudes toward him. He didn't really care as long as he got what he wanted. Now that he could actually see his needs and desires being compromised, Ayame began to resent his younger brother, but he still didn't dwell on it much, because that wasn't in his nature. By this time, Ayame was already sure of his own superiority, or at least knew very well how to fake it.

Ayame dealt with his jealousy mostly by becoming oblivious to his younger brother. Since Ayame himself hated to be ignored, he figured that was the best way to treat Yuki, and it was much easier simply not to care. Besides, even if he'd wanted to interact with Yuki, the younger brother was often isolated due to his delicate health, and Ayame wouldn't have been allowed to see him anyway. Even so, given the chance, Ayame was happy to tease and gossip about Yuki to his friends, but since Shigure would only play along to a point before getting bored, and Hatori would ignore him completely, Ayame stopped bothering with Yuki entirely, to the point where he'd nearly forgotten he had a brother at all.

**Friends and Family**

Ayame hates the fact that he's every bit as much drawn to Akito as the rest of the juunishi. He realizes now that he was jealous, because Akito preferred Yuki...even before he was jealous of all the attention Yuki was getting from their parents and everyone else at Ayame's expense.

Ayame recognizes that his mother embodies many of his own worst attributes. He is making a conscious effort to change them; she is not, and he never hesitates to remind her of that fact, on the rare occasion he takes the time to speak to her.

Ayame learned to consider others relatively late. It's something that doesn't come naturally to him, and it's something his parents never taught him, so it's not surprising that it's taken him so long to realize that his actions have consequences that are often none too pleasant. He's still learning, and often makes mistakes. However, if Hatori brings something to his attention, he is very quick to rectify his actions. He still needs to learn to recognize these things on his own.

Ayame loves Hatori. Hatori is everything Ayame is not and wishes he could be. Even though they are roughly the same age, Hatori is the older brother Ayame needed at the most crucial times in his life. Ayame wishes that Yuki would look to him the way Ayame looks to Hatori, though he realizes that's very unlikely, considering the way Ayame had treated Yuki all along. By the time he realized that Yuki himself had nothing to do with the way Ayame was treated growing up, and that Yuki desperately needed the gentle, guiding influence that only a good older brother could provide, it was very nearly too late. Yuki had developed his own coping mechanisms, and none of them included Ayame. Ayame realized the chance he missed when Yuki had reached out to him so long ago, and he vowed to himself never to miss a chance like that again. Ayame didn't recognize the hurt he'd caused people around him until Hatori pointed it out to him, and even then, he didn't truly understand until he was confronted with the possibility that someone he loved might not feel the same way.

Ayame's flirting with Shigure is all a bit of fun. Part of it is simply that they've always done it, but more importantly, for Ayame, it's a way of drawing attention away from the truth. Ayame has always been attracted to women, though not necessarily to Akito, beyond her hold on him and all the juunishi. Before he met Mine, it was little more than a game, loosely designed to keep people guessing, but now he uses his foppish ways to hide his deeply romantic feelings for Mine. Ayame holds onto the thought that perhaps if Akito thinks he's gay, then his relationship with Mine won't be suspect.

**Occupations**

In addition to his jealousy, Ayame had to cope with the feelings of worthlessness endemic to the juunishi. He desperately needed to find something that he could do...something he could create that would not have its existence apart from him. This is how he discovered he was an artist, and after some soul searching and experimentation, he found that his greatest talent was in the area of clothing design.

While he was finding his artistic niche, Ayame also became fairly skilled at portrait painting and pastry baking, but he now only rarely indulges these interests, as he recognizes where his strengths lie. However, he always likes to have a few surprises in store, so he keeps some of his lesser-known talents under wraps just for that purpose.

Ayame worked very hard to get his business off the ground. Although he did have a good deal of the funds he needed in an account that was established for him while he was a child, he didn't have very much moral support from most of his family, particularly when they found out what his business was going to be, though Hatori and Shigure had always stood behind him. In fact, Shigure was instrumental in getting Akito's permission for Ayame to live on the outside and devote all his time to the business. Akito simply got tired of hearing Shigure talk about Ayame, and did not wish to hear Ayame babbling on about the same subject. Even so, making his business work was not easy, but Ayame succeeded, largely due to his personal charisma and unstoppable confidence.

Ayame is so charming and confidently flamboyant that most people don't realize how smart he is, and he often uses that to his advantage, particularly in matters concerning his business.

Ayame would often work very late hours at his shop, putting in extra sewing and designing time, even after sending Mine home for the evening. However, one day, Ayame overdid it, and came down with a fever. Mine found him quite ill the next morning, and tearfully made him promise never to do that again. So now, if there's late work to be done, they work together, watching out for each other's well being.

**Trivialities**

Ayame is very comfortable with his own body. He's not terribly embarrassed if he happens to transform naked, as it's simply a fact of life, and he has nothing to be ashamed of, though, as he's quite sensitive to extremes in temperature, he certainly prefers being clothed.

Ayame hates to go out of the house if he's not looking presentable. He spends a good deal of time devoted to his own personal hygiene, probably more than most men...but indeed, Ayame is not like most men -- he is a king! When Shigure gave him that nickname while they were in high school, Ayame took it to heart, and continues to take much pride in his royal comportment.

Ayame actually has quite the sweet tooth, as well as a taste for the finer things. He adores fine European chocolates and pastries, and elaborate desserts, as well as more ordinary sweets. He probably indulges himself more than he should, but thanks to his natural tendency to remain slender, it doesn't show. Most of Ayame's indulgences are in his chosen field anyway -- extravagant fabrics, bright colours, elaborate designs. Ayame feels these give him a distinct sense of identity -- a signature that sets him apart.

Generally speaking, Ayame doesn't let things bother him. He can usually give as good as he gets, only every now and then, he can get very depressed -- often when he's ill or overly tired, but also sometimes when someone hits a raw nerve, possibly concerning his relationships with Yuki, Mine and Hatori, all of which carry a lot of deep feelings. These dark moods pass fairly quickly, as Ayame has never been one to dwell on uncomfortable feelings for long. He never resorts to self destructive behaviour of any kind, though he may cry to Hatori or Mine, depending on the situation. After he talks it out, it's done, and he moves on.

Hatori is the only person Ayame listens to, however, Mine is certainly next in line. Aside from Akito, for whom it is part of the duty, Hatori and Mine are the only ones he routinely shares his special blend of tea with -- more than that, they are the only ones he deigns to serve -- but if Yuki would accept it, Ayame would gladly share it with him as well.


	2. Revelation 2: Kuramae Mine

**Growing Up**

When Mine was a child, she had several imaginary friends that she'd regularly have over for tea, and she'd draw pictures of them wearing colourful dresses, just as she'd imagined them.

Mine's parents worried that something wasn't right. Her imaginary friends and disinterest in playing with her classmates led them to believe there was a problem. Mine was put through a number of tests which were inconclusive. Her intelligence was found to be above normal, though her eyesight was not. She was put in glasses at an early age, which her parents wanted to believe fixed most of her problems. However, Mine was still a little bit unusual, which was hard for her parents to accept.

Mine never quite fit in with her peers, and her sense of individuality sometimes got her in trouble, but most of the time, it just left her lonely. Very few children wanted to play with her, but she usually felt the same way about them. Still, sometimes, she wished things were different.

Mine got bored very easily in school. She was always told she'd be such a great student if she'd only apply herself. She'd get very high marks in the subjects she enjoyed, but only barely passed the subjects she didn't. She did manage to pass in every subject, however.

Mine's parents tried desperately to have other children, for many reasons, including their desire to give her a little playmate that could help her come out of her shell and be more "normal", but it was not to be. They now worry that Mine will never marry or have children of her own, since they have no idea that she's at all involved with anyone, though they do know she finally is working at something she loves.

**Friends and Family**

Mine didn't have any boyfriends in high school. She was never terribly popular with the people who didn't take the time to get to know her. Those that did were very loyal and protective of her. It didn't really bother her much -- Mine was never at a loss for amusing herself, and besides, she had always known she'd be swept off her feet by a knight in shining armour...or a prince...or a king!

Mine's grandmother was the one that first taught her how to sew. Although it wasn't common knowledge, her grandmother was a little "off" herself. She even secretly encouraged Mine's vivid imagination, by setting an extra place for tea, in case the little girl had decided to bring one of her imaginary friends.

Even after she outgrew her imaginary friends, Mine had a very healthy fantasy life. She would often make extra money babysitting, and she would always make up wonderful bedtime stories for the little ones.

Although Mine's grandmother passed away several years ago, she is the only one Mine has told about her still secret relationship with Ayame. Mine's grandmother would have certainly loved him.

When Mine's grandmother died, Mine fell into a deep depression which lasted for months. The only thing that pulled her out was a dream in which her grandmother told her about the bright future she had in store, and how much of a pity it would be, should Mine not see it through. Only then, was she able to move on.

**Occupations**

Mine really loves a dressmaking challenge. When she and Ayame did the costumes for Yuki's school play, his classmate, Hanajima Saki, who was playing Cinderella, asked that her costume be in black. Instead of balking, or trying to talk the girl out of it, Mine became quite excited at the prospect. She thought it was so nice to see a young girl perhaps as unconventional as herself!

Mine has a great sense of what outfit is right for anyone...she is very good at adjusting a garment to emphasize someone's good points, as well as deemphasizing their figure flaws. She will never turn down anybody's request due to their size, but will make every effort to make it work. Ayame has found this to be a huge asset on a regular basis...especially for their many male clients who want to dress like maids and nurses.

Mine particularly enjoys dressing up cute girls that come into the shop. Sometimes she gets so excited at the prospect that she comes close to scaring the girls away, but when that happens, her boss is right there to entice them back again.

Mine is a wonderful gourmet cook. She could probably rival the Iron Chefs with her artful

and creative presentations. Mine's fine culinary skills have occasionally come in handy on the job. Sometimes in order to impress a client, refreshments are served during the consultation. Mine knows how to be quiet and unobtrusive, while serving tea and hors d'oeuvres, all the while taking mental notes on the situation, so she can offer advice as required.

Mine is very skilled at translating designs into garments. She somehow just knows how much fabric will be needed, and what kind will work well with a particular style. She can create her own patterns, as well as simply drape fabric onto a mannequin to bring any style to life. She's really very talented, and Ayame is very lucky to have found her.

**Trivialities**

Mine does actually own a good set of contact lenses, but she likes how she looks in glasses, and she also likes the way her glasses complement so many of her favourite outfits. She especially likes Ayame's reaction to them, so she wears them almost every day!

When Mine's eyesight was first corrected as a child, she discovered reading for pleasure. Mine would lose herself in fairy tales, and legends mostly, but she also loved books on fashion and costuming. This was the start of her passion for sewing and creating.

The first outfit Mine ever sewed for herself was a simple maid's uniform. The reason she chose that particular item was that she was looking at one of her fashion history books, and just found the style was adorable, not to mention easy to make, and that it would suit her quite well. It continues to be her favourite style, and she's made many variations on that theme for her personal wardrobe.

Mine likes to hum and sing while she's busy, either at the shop or just puttering about at home. Luckily for Ayame, she has a very good sense of pitch, and a pretty little voice that's a pleasure to listen to.

When Mine met Tohru, she could sense the love and concern Tohru had for her boss's family. Mine was immediately convinced that Tohru was going to be a wonderful influence in bringing the brothers together. It was just a feeling, perhaps, but Mine had long since learned to trust her own impulses.


	3. Revelation 3: Ayame and Mine

**Confidences**

Mine knows everything. Ayame told her about the curse, and about Akito. Mine can, however, keep a secret, and she does not wish to lose even one memory, so she is, necessarily, the soul of discretion.

When Mine learned Ayame's secret, she was more relieved than afraid. She'd thought maybe he was holding back because he didn't share her feelings...when he was really holding back because he did.

Ayame was afraid when he decided that Mine needed to know about the curse. He was so nervous he very nearly transformed before she embraced him. He was fully expecting her to run away screaming, even though she assured him she wouldn't. When she didn't, they both cried.

The main reason Ayame was so afraid to reveal himself to Mine, was the memory of what happened when Hatori sought permission from Akito to marry Kana. Ayame admires Hatori's grace and selflessness in that horrible situation, but he doubts that he could ever be as gracious.

Ayame and Mine have discovered that Ayame's curse does not have to be a detriment to intimacy. Little things, such as Ayame resting his head in Mine's lap, or Mine leaning gently on Ayame's shoulder, or the two of them holding hands can be as pleasurable as a full embrace, and these actions carry far more meaning for the two of them. Even after the curse is broken, Ayame and Mine will continue these affections, as these expressions have become very meaningful for them, and will remain so.

**Friends**

Ayame and Mine particularly enjoy their good natured debates on many subjects, most often fashion, since they do share that passion...even when sometimes especially when they disagree.

However, Mine also has the good sense to know when she shouldn't argue a point with Ayame, but allows him to triumph, knowing that at least she's got him to think about her position as well.

At which point, Ayame often realizes that Mine was right all along, and changes his opinion, though it will always seem he's come to the conclusion all by himself.

Almost from the day they met, Ayame found Mine to be a good listener and a wonderful confidante. The thing he loves the most is that unlike many, Mine never just tunes him out, but is always willing to offer her opinion if asked…and sometimes, if not asked, which can be even more fun.

Although most people seem to think Ayame talks simply to hear himself talk, Mine knows different. Ayame doesn't say anything unnecessary or superfluous, as far as she's concerned. Mine adores his clever turn of phrase, and could listen to him talk all day…and often does!

**Colleagues**

Ayame and Mine work as a team in the shop, Ayame does most of the clothing designing, and handles promotion, while Mine does most of the sewing, and keeps the books, though they certainly both possess the skills needed to do each others' jobs, it works best this way when they play to their own strengths.

Mine is very careful to be respectful while speaking to Ayame, always addressing him by his proper title in public. Even as close as they are, she would never presume to use anything else without permission.

Ayame loves it how Mine always uses his title at work, and although he'd like it if she'd be a little more familiar sometimes, he knows that certain people would suspect something if they heard. When they are finally able to go public with their relationship, Ayame plans to ask Mine to speak to him as her husband.

One of the reasons Mine is so happy to be working with Ayame is that not only did he take a chance on her, since she hadn't yet built up a reputation in her field, but that he never had a problem with her dressing like a maid when in fact, she isn't one. Ayame always accepted Mine as she was, and she is happy to return the favour.

Even if Mine hadn't been a talented seamstress with a blossoming sense of style, Ayame would have found a way to spend time with her, because of her sweetly enthusiastic personality. However, he is very grateful that her talents provide such a convenient way of keeping her in his life!

**Lovers**

Ayame always puts Mine's shoes on for her when they go out. He does all kinds of chivalrous, romantic things when they're alone that the general public does not see. Mine particularly enjoys this. Ayame treats her like a queen, as befits a king's consort.

Mine feels very close to Ayame, and hopes that his situation will change enough for them to be married, but she is willing to wait for as long as it takes.

Although Ayame normally runs to Hatori with every little thing, the day he decided to confess his feelings to Mine, he told no one else, though Yuki did happen to find out later. However, when it finally becomes safe to go public, Hatori will be the first one to know.

Mine often dreams of what a wedding with Ayame would be like. Although they often joke privately about Ayame wearing a dress while Mine wears a suit and tie, they both want their wedding to be steeped in tradition, yet infused with their considerable creativity, class and charm.

Although they never speak of it publicly, in specific terms, out of necessity, it's understood that Ayame and Mine will indeed marry one day. It's part of what keeps them going.


End file.
